


Destiny is the Rising Sun

by asswords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also a witch, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Stiles, Stiles is a little bit of a badass, Who knows a lot and keeps a lot of secrets, alpha pack, and feels the load of lying to everyone, derek is understanding, lots of mama stilinski memories and notes because i'm mean, there is buzzing when there is that romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asswords/pseuds/asswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are best at keeping secrets – the biggest one being the fact that they knew each other long before Scott had to go and become a werewolf. (The second biggest secret belongs to Stiles, something about how he’s not allowed to tell Derek he’s the trusted advisor and kind of a witch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taweesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taweesha/gifts).



> EDIT: In case you didn't understand, the numbers in parentheses represent order of days, so (1) starts with the day Stiles saw Derek in the woods, and (before) are all moments prior to (1), and (237) is Master Plan, 2x12; all days after (237) are the summer and so forth.
> 
> This takes place like literally from the day Stiles saw Derek in the woods while looking for Scott's inhaler and goes past the season two finale with a plot for the Alpha pack. It even also goes to before Derek came back which involves a lot of Stiles at 6 years old. There are so many loopholes in this fic and I tried to organize the numbers so they'd make sense. I even used a calculator but it probably still didn't work.
> 
> I started this literally a month and half ago and just abandoned all hope of sleep and did it tonight. I basically pulled an all-nighter on a school night because I am an IDIOT. So please enjoy this while I sleep in class tomorrow and fail everything!
> 
> Also there was no beta because I am terrible and lazy.

(194)

“This is the last time I do this for you, you prick,” Stiles forces out, scoffing and glaring as best as he can, but chlorine water spills into his mouth and instead he ends up sputtering, which is – yeah, so not cool while trying to be serious.

Which is probably why Derek manages a quick laugh, it’s sarcastic and Stiles is _so_ going to let this asshole sink.

“You always say that, and we both know it’s a lie.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going for the element of surprise. You’ll never know it’s coming.” And god damn it, Derek has nothing better to do in his free-time than do pull-ups, and it pisses Stiles off because seriously? - this guy is so heavy. Why can’t the dude just pick up a book like a normal person?

Right. Werewolf. Epitome of not normal.

He sighs, the fight in him wearing out as he reserves his strength to keep Derek floating beside him.

“Well, then, next time I save your life, can you drop a few pounds? You’re a bit of a hassle, man.”

And if Stiles notices that Derek feels lighter when he laughs (before threatening to rip out Stiles’ throat, yada, yada, yada), he doesn’t mention it. Dude’s gotta have leverage, after all.

 

(68)

“You’ll faint at the sight of _blood_?” Derek asks, incredulous and annoyed, probably remembering the bouncing kid who would sit on the front step of his house while his mom dropped off pie.

“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off _arm_!” Stiles defends. Sure, he can get behind watching Dead Alive and zombie-apocalypse movies like The Living Dead.  But he’s a teenage boy and it’s one thing to see it on film and another to see it in real -- oh god, why is the wound _moving_? Is that blood _blue_? _What is happening right now?_

He remembers the brief threat, making a snarky comeback but what happens is that Derek pulls him across the table and makes more threats and yeah, Stiles gives in but what he really wants to know is -- How does someone look _that_ good while dying? That. Needs to be illegal. Immediately. Okay, Stiles, just remember the awkward ten year old who would give you the eyebrow for poking at his front door.

And that helps. Somewhat.

And then Scott comes in with the bullet (something Stiles will scold him about later. Because seriously? He didn’t leave because his girlfriend’s parents _scared_ him? Why does his best friend keep forgetting he’s a werewolf?)

He almost asks for Scott to hand him the bullet after his relieved exclamation. But then he recalls that Derek can’t know, so he feigns his surprised interest when the shirtless werewolf burns the wolfsbane bullet’s contents.

Whatever. Semantics. Stiles still counts it as saving the guy’s ass.

 

(112)

“Look, if you -- if you see my dad, tell him -- tell him I’ll be a little late.”

It somehow stings and soothes because Derek knows the teen could be playing lacrosse but instead is on this hunt with him. He seems to be noticing a pattern about that.

He also notices that Stiles sometimes has this _look_ when he’s silent. He can’t explain it, but Stiles is important, more than he lets on. For a kid with no focus, there’s something determined about him.

“You’re not gonna make it.” He looks at Stiles’ lips for a second -- because he’s looking for a reaction. A clue to the Great Importance of Stiles Stilinski. Oh god, he’s even starting to sound like the kid. God damn it.

  
  
(194)

“Abomination,” He finishes, and when he looks up, there’s someone different.

A werewolf, yes, but also a person -- a person that understands something Stiles doesn’t yet.

 

(before)

“Stiles, stop doing that.” A brief scolding. A brunette middle-aged woman. And they both, the kid and the woman, stood staring at the screen door -- his mom dressed nicely, holding her baked pie.

He stops picking at the hem of his shirt and tries to peer through the screen, but the door opens before he can and another woman -- with darker hair and a whiter smiles greets his mom warmly. His mom walks in and the door swings back, creaking on its hinges and hitting the wood several times before stilling. He takes another step and this time, his face is directly to the crisscrossed thin wires. The house smells funny, almost like Scott’s dog, Lassie, but he doesn’t wanna say so.

He pokes the door and peers through the screen to see a boy older than him on the couch, looking directly at him to raise his eyebrows instead of the tv. Stiles frowns, suddenly huffing that the boy thought he was weird for poking a door. He’s just _curious_.

But next to Stiles, the small garden blooms a sudden flower. And it’s the loveliest purple plant.

“Stiles, honey, what are you doing outside? Come on in,” His mother orders, both concerned and curious. She doesn’t dwell on it though, because then she’s back in furious, significant whispers with Mrs. Hale. And finally, the boy goes back to his show.

 

(228)

Stiles hates Matt, he really does. Why did no one listen to him -- he totally guessed the kid was evil-looking. And the worst part is that he has to lie to Derek about what else he knows and he also has to _lie_ next to the dude.

Fucking paralysis. No spell for this one. He checked as soon as there was icky kanima goo.

“So _ooo_. Derek.”

He would laugh because he can already feel the Alpha’s rolling eyes.

“ _What_ , Stiles?”

“You and me trapped. Just like old times, huh, bud?” Stiles mentally groans but he couldn’t think of any other way to break the tension.

“Whatever you say.”

And -- huh, okay, not the response he was expecting. The werewolf sounds just as worn out as he hides, like they both keep wondering how this turned into their life.

“Hey, um, your mom -- she was great. I mean, you probably know that, but -- I just wanted to make sure you knew -- that I -- I remember it, when we were kids.” Stiles would punch himself in the face if he could move his arms, and he’s pretty sure Derek would too, for other reasons. If he can’t break tension, at least no one can say he doesn’t know how to make _more_. But the werewolf doesn’t say anything so Stiles chances a quick look, relieved to see no foreboding anger.

“Um, your mom... made great pie.” Derek replies awkwardly after the long silence, but it seems like he’s trying so it makes Stiles grin anyways, wide and bright while Derek clicks his tongue in conclusion and goes back to his silence.

Good enough for him.

 

(1)

No matter how many warnings and expectations he was given, Stiles still couldn’t believe it was _Derek Hale_ walking up to him and Scott in the woods.

Shit.

He plays it cool, doesn’t say a word, doesn’t really trust a word he hears either. It all happens pretty quickly and he would laugh at Scott’s surprised expression at his inhaler toss if he wasn’t trying to be a secret witch-dude. So his mom knew Derek’s mom. Doesn’t mean anything. (Except it does, and he knows, but the dude never liked him.)

But then later, he tells Scott he has homework and drives to the Hale house but stops the car at a distance. He doesn’t go in, doesn’t know why Derek’s _here_ in Beacon Hills but he hasn’t heard from Laura in weeks and can’t help but think it has to do with this guy. He’s supposed to be protecting the Hales but he won’t do anything good for Derek if he killed his sister to be the alpha.

He looks at the house again, noting the screen door is still intact and then squeals away.

  
  
(before)

He’s fifteen, his birthday is in two weeks and Laura Hale, an attractive 25 year old woman is in his bedroom and it’s _never_ in the way he wants.

He feels too young for this. These big secrets. These whispered –

“ _You_ know, Stiles, but no one else can know that --”

She says, she says, _she promises._

(170)

Deaton _is_ a family friend. Stiles knows that and he can trust it because his senses don’t get all danger-tingly around the guy. (He has yet to come up with a better phrase for his magical powers.)

“You suggest it to Scott when he comes in for work, but you make it seem like it’s also his idea. We have to give him credit.” Stiles sighs, shoving the contents of mountain ash across the stainless steel table.

“You know, with all you’re telling me,” Deaton starts, curiously looking at the teenager with a hell of a world on his shoulders, “Derek’s going to think I’m the advisor.” It saddens the man when he sees a wave of grave pensiveness overcome the teen in response. He doesn’t know how to help the poor, destined and exhausted teen and almost wishes he was the _conseiller_ , per say.

“For the time, we’re going to let him think that. But don’t worry, there’s still a lot I leave out.”

The vet sighs, “I know that. You don’t talk much.”

He gets an amused look from the buzz-cut boy.

“Well, not in the way that’s needed,” He corrects. Stiles visibly tenses but ignores it and leaves immediately.

 

(before)

“Why don’t you ever tell Daddy we go out to see the Hales?” A young, questioning Stiles asks from the car seat in the front. The leather is clammy against his flattened palm and his mom blows out a puff of smoke from her cigarette out the open window.

“Because it doesn’t concern him.” She stashes the cigarette butt in its tray and rolls the window back up with her other arm.

“But why not tell him?”

“Sometimes, sweetie, people have to keep secrets to keep the people they love safe. Just remember that it doesn’t always work.”

“Like Spiderman?” He asks excitedly, jumping in his seat.

His mom laughs, light, airy, coughing.

“Yeah, I s’pose so. Like a superhero.”

 

(2)

His mom left him words so important that she must’ve known he couldn’t hold onto them no matter how hard he tried. He was nine, then and if there was a period when his ADHD was most active, it had to be when she was dying.

(He checked often. No magical cure for cancer, either.)

She left a book, all in sloppy, cursive writing that he couldn’t begin to make out until he was 11 and he mastered comprehending calligraphy because of spelling tests. But it left him everything he needed to teach himself in magic, spells, recognizing threats, more about his senses, and other magical beings – like werewolves.

And now Scott has better senses than he does with the smelling and the hearing – and Stiles knows that Laura warned him about this, that she told him to be on the lookout. And damn it, it’s his fault. His danger-tingly stuff was there when they were in the woods, but he assumed it was because his dad was about to catch them. He should’ve stayed behind, protected Scott.

He reads more and more about werewolves in his mom’s book and more and more theories come about, too. Like the main one being that werewolves are killed by dismemberment and there’s half a body in the woods and _it's Laura_.

 

(283)

Stiles wishes he could take a fucking bow to all werewolves in Beacon Hills plus Allison and Lydia. But he can’t because then his super secret double identity would be exposed. And there wouldn’t be anything wrong about his friends knowing he’s a magician, witch, wizard, or whatever, if he wasn’t part of some death-favor mission.

Instead, he guesses that sitting on a couch and watching zombie movies with Scott isn’t a bad way to have a break, though.

And then Derek calls him, which is still pretty weird because after Scott denied being in the pack, the older dude started coming to Stiles as a go-to. He answers anyways.

And…great. Yep. There go his sensory overloads.

“There’s another pack.”

Well, thank you spidey-senses. Um.

“A whole pack of alphas – Seriously, Stiles, _now_ you choose to be silent?”

He groans in response. “I was hoping this was a wrong number.” Scott can overhear the conversation so Stiles assumes he already knows about it. Why does no one _tell_ him anything – he _needs_ to know this crap. It’s practically in his ‘trusted advisor’ job title.

So he leaves to go on Scott’s front porch and his best friend, god bless his universe for once, gets a call from Isaac so he won’t listen to anything he says.

“What am I supposed to do about it and why are you calling _me_?” Stiles wonders, because it was still pretty weird to see ‘Derek Hale’ shining on his phone. And yeah, he takes back on bowing to _all_ the wolves in this town.

“Because I found a note addressed to you in my mom’s old things. And I think it’s from your mom.”

Oh, well, yeah. He supposes that’s a good reason.

 

(before)

The couch doesn’t work out so well for his small body because Stiles swears that it could eat him whole based on the way he sinks into it. Either that or the older kid next to him will.

“Derek, stop staring at him, he’s not gonna bite,” An older girl, older than this _Derek_ , jokes and seems to think it’s hysterical and flops down to the couch right next to him. Stiles blushes. She’s pretty.

“Fine,” Derek scoffs, shutting the tv off, “I’m going to my room.”

Once he’s gone, Stiles lets out a breath of relief.

“Yeah, I know, my brother’s a real party-pooper. What’s your name?” Her hair has wavy dark curls and this family seems to have the whitest teeth because her smile is so bright.

“Stiles, and you’re related to _that_?”

She grins and narrows her eyes for a second, calculating but trying to find something. Something in him. And Stiles begins to get that feeling again, the same one when his mom tells him things that feel too big and important to understand.

At this point, he doesn’t know why he hears it, because his mom and Mrs. Hale are all the way upstairs – but there’s a firm, stubborn voice near shouting.

“No! He is too young!”

His mom. Stiles nearly jumps out of the couch, then looks back to Laura, who’s forcing a grin.

“I just fear that we’re in danger,” Mrs. Hale says solemnly, and it’s the last thing he can hear between the floors.

 

(237)

As far as masterpiece plans go, Stiles should win all the awards. Sure, he had to improvise a few things – the car chase/crash with Lydia wasn’t exactly scheduled but A+ for it working (also dramatic effect).

But what the _hell_ causes his mind to go off when Lydia gives Jackson a hug, he doesn’t know but there’s a surging in the room. His fingertips are buzzing and it’s all _sad_ to him because he hasn’t felt this way since he was a kid and his dad would kiss his mom over the countertop.

And he remembers voices, he remembers soft, soothing voices, but it all seems so incredibly _silly_ and –

_“Love really is the most powerful magic of all, kid. Not a myth.”_

_“Some things in fairytales ring true, all of it’s just a little more painful in the process than you’d think.”_

And then Scott smacks his arm and – Fuck, when did he start _crying_?

“He scratched my Jeep,” He jokes and Scott gives him a fond smile and then he sees that Jackson actually _did_ , the bastard.

 

(2)

Stiles spends all night going through his mom’s journal and the worst is that she left him personal notes in the margins and he wants to claw his eyes out because no one told him it’d hurt so much.

_‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’m gone for this.’_

And he remembers, one time, he cried over spilling a glass of juice in the kitchen and there his mom was, comforting him –

Always saying such important things –

_“It’s okay, Stiles. All of us – we only ever do okay.”_

He stops looking at the journal and just tries to breathe for the rest of the night.

 

(286)

His Jeep pulls up to the abandoned house and he wants to scold Derek because these days, danger was everywhere and the dude can’t just stay at the place where everyone can find him. He thought this guy is supposed to be the smart Alpha.

Stiles walks into the house unannounced and then looks around warily before calming at the lack of danger and heading into the basement.

This could go one of two ways – either Derek has read the note and is wondering what the fuck is going on. Which, the dude should learn to put up with, because hello, that’s his attitude _all_ the time. Or he’s respectful and decided that he trusts Stiles.

So, obviously the first case.

“Hey-o, Derek-o,” He greets, clambering down the stairs, and almost sinking his foot into the holes in one of the steps.

“You’re late,” Derek comments, picking a book out of a box and glancing at the inside cover.

One day, Stiles will throw Derek _back_ into a pool.

“There’s no lateness in ‘I’ll stop by’!” He protests, smacking his forehead in frustration.

And is that a – He can’t _believe_ this guy. He was _joking_. Derek Hale making jokes and trying to hide his satisfied snort at pissing Stiles off in a book page.

Well, it’s not going to work on him. No matter how great abs the idiot has, he’s so –

And then he turns around at that exact moment, spotting the annoyed expression on Stiles’ face and actually smiles – in a non-creepy way and no, Stiles does _not_ melt. It’s just – it’s nice to see the guy can still smile while he’s not threatening someone or persuading them.

_Falsus Mitigandae._

It’s enough that he has big secrets to keep from Derek. Learning a false heart-calming spell was one of the first things he mastered when the dude came back to town. His heart was only going off because of the secrets, not an attraction. No, siree.

He clears his throat, looking at the stone floor and then glancing up to only find an echo of the grin that was there.

“Anyways, I did think you’d come sooner,” Derek mentions, casually walking to a table and grabbing a cherry-colored envelope. “Considering, your mom – and stuff.”

“I may have been avoiding it,” The teen admits, taking the offered envelope with shaky hands and feeling a swell of appreciation when he sees it’s unopen. And even better, Derek’s pointedly looking away and maybe they have reached that point where Derek can trust him because of all he’s done for the pack. Even with all that Stiles leaves out, the Alpha’s gotta understand it’s all for a good reason.

_Hey, kiddo, gotta apologize._

Not his mom’s handwriting.

_It’s not your mom. Derek’s a respectful guy and all that but not enough to avoid a note from his sister, so. The Alpha packs gotta be there and here’s what you have to do:_

He skims that, knowing he’ll look over it later and with the last line he sees Laura mention that there is one thing from his mom and digs bag into the envelope feverishly.

If his heart speeds up at that point, he doesn’t try to hide it. A note within a note. This is so ridiculous and his life is a Hallmark channel drama but his fingertips buzz and he’s afraid Derek will see magic _leak_ out of him while he picks apart the thin piece of paper.

His mom was never really a woman to speak much, sometimes it felt like she distanced herself – her long looks sending her to another world Stiles couldn’t make out – but she loved him all the same. One thing Stiles tries to remember is the bad is allowed to pass through his mind. Resentment’s okay because well she wasn’t perfect and he’s still upset sometimes for being alone.

_My dear,_

_I’m sorry this is easier to say on paper than I could to you personally. I’m sorry you had to go it alone at all, learn all this magic on your own. But there’s one thing I know you’ll always forget because you always do. It’s your life. Lead it as you want. Tell who you want because all I really want for you is to be happy. It’ll turn out okay. Everything does. You’re still a superhero to me._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

He _can’t_ , he can’t breathe. Oh god oh god he hates her, he _does_ – why would she say this? Why does she know who he’d become? He can’t – he falls forward, body angling the ground, the notes fall because he’s too busy trying to get air in his lungs and it’s not –

His heart is going too fast, too –

A hand circles around his wrist, and no veins become black or anything, no transfer of pain – just a touch that buzzes, but it’s enough for his heart rate to slow down.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek’s voice. But it’s what his mom would say, so a broken laugh or sob escapes him. He clamps his eyes shut, world spinning behind his eyelids and is this what his mom saw? All these colors?

When he opens his eyes, reality shifts back to him and the color purple fades but golden green appears when he’s met with a worried visage on Derek, who’s kneeling in front of him. He takes a deep breath and yeah, there’s an actual ache but it’s subdued because Derek’s hand is buzzing on his knee. And it’s weirding him out a little.

He clears his throat. “I’m, uh, I’m good now. Thanks.” He picks up all the pieces of Laura’s and his mom’s note and stuffs them back in the envelope. He makes a move to stand up and Derek follows but still crowds his space, and it feels nice and warm and then Derek steps even closer and wraps his arms – is he _hugging_ him?

Red alert on his heart and Stiles freaks out when Derek places his chin on Stiles shoulder and finally huffs annoyed, “Accept the hug or I’ll kick your ass.”

And that makes him laugh and lift his arms enough to go around the built-like-a-brick torso. Stiles doesn’t even use a spell to cover his heartbeat.

 

(299)

Stiles keeps staring at Laura’s directions, like he’s been doing for the past two weeks at any chance alone. Which, surprisingly, isn’t that often because Derek drops by all the time and makes excuses that there’s no food in his house. Stiles just thinks there isn’t even a refrigerator and he’s tired of gas station subs.

But Laura liked puzzles, he thinks, based on the way she wasn’t that specific with half of the steps.

Like, for instance:

_Step 4: Get the alpha pack out of Beacon Hills._

Yes, okay, Stiles will just get right to that especially since that’s the _main goal_. His magic is strong but not strong enough to push an entire pack (of _Alphas_ , he still can’t believe it) out of the town.

And then his bedroom door opens and Derek walks in with a steaming plate of pot roast that Stiles made earlier and a piece of bread. He rolls his eyes because he still can’t believe this is his life. All it takes is one hug from Derek Hale and now he thinks he can steal his food.

“What’re you working on?” He asks, more like mumbles with all that food in his mouth, after sitting on Stiles’ bed.

“Saving everyone’s life. So, in other words, the usual,” He doesn’t bother to put away the cherry envelope because Derek has been good so far about not prying and just _trusting_.

“I thought you only do that on Tuesdays,” He says with serious conviction and Stiles grins because there’s no way that he’s not rubbing off on Derek with all these dry jokes.

The grin is wiped off and replaced with a groan. “ _Derek_ , you’re getting bread crumbs all over my bed! It’s enough we have an alpha pack, I don’t wanna actually worry about _bed bugs biting_.”

The bastard just takes another bite and gives him a wolfish grin. Stiles has the worst life ever.

 

(before)

“Okay, okay, I knew I was a wizard thing, but what exactly are you asking of me?” He groans, throwing his hands in the air when Laura spins around in his office chair.

“You’re also the trusted advisor. Which means, you advise, people like me or just protect the town in general. It’s a big responsibility, Stiles,” She almost sounds sorry when she says it, like she wishes it wasn’t this way – her family all still alive, Stiles’ mom here to tell him these things.

“How am I supposed to advise when I don’t know anything? I’m only 15!” Stiles almost wishes that she didn’t come back, that she didn’t tell him bigger things than her were coming to this town and that she never told him any of this. He doesn’t want it. He can joke about superheroes and Spiderman all he wants – _he_ won’t be a good one.

“It’s kind of an inherited position. Destiny, I guess, cause of your mom. You may not know it now, but you’ll always end up doing the right thing for the pack. That’s the point of it.”

Stiles feels small and his bedroom feels more blue than when he first painted it. His dad’s at work otherwise this conversation wouldn’t be happening. For that reason, he almost wants his dad back home and just wants to bury his head against his dad’s chest instead of having to talk about his mom again.

But it’s important and he knows that. And Stiles knows that by the way Laura is talking, there’ll be more people to protect than just Scott and his dad when this time comes.

 

(302)

Stiles has to admit he’s been putting off both notes but the first one he follows is his mom’s. He’d thought to tell Derek the truth about everything, especially since they’ve been getting closer and his stupid crush has been getter worse.

But, it’s his dad who he’s always wanted to tell.

And dinner’s awkward and slow, like Stiles had been trying to hold onto the moments as much as possible before having to admit things.

But by the time he sets the mashed potatoes down on the dining table, the Sheriff knows something’s wrong. It could’ve been a great dinner, Stiles wistfully thinks, considering that his dad was out of his uniform for the first time in what seemed like ages and could actually sit down to eat. Of course he has to mess that up.

“Is something wrong, Stiles?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing and Stiles hates that look because it’s the same one he gave Stiles when they were at the station about Matt and refused to trust his own son.

“Not – not really,” He’s a wreck. He really misses talking to his dad. More than that, he misses not _lying_ to his dad.

“But a little bit?”

“Did – did mom ever tell you where we went on Sunday afternoons?” He sits down in front of his dad, feeling sick to his stomach and his best dinner was on the table.

His dad suddenly seems to calm and tense all at once when he realizes it’s not about danger and more about his _dead wife_.

“She told me you guys went to the zoo – is that not true?” The Sheriff narrows his eyes, trying to guess where this conversation is heading.

“Not exactly,” Stiles is so going to regret this. This is going to be his last dinner with his father. “We went to visit the Hales. And you have to believe me that when I was younger, I had no idea why and nor did I want to because Derek Hale would always raise his eyebrows at me and Laura would just constantly tease me in a nice way and mom would go upstairs to talk to Mrs. Hale and I would be left alone to some pie and –“

“Stiles!” His dad shouts, interrupting his panicked stream of words, looking worried now. Stiles shuts up.

And then Stiles doesn’t, but he’s slower this time.

“Werewolves are a thing,” Pause. His dad raises an eyebrow at him. “The Hales are werewolves.” Short sentences – he can so do this thing. “I’m a witch. So was mom.” His dad looks so skeptic but is also really frightened, like he can tell Stiles isn’t really lying about something this big. “She was the trusted advisor and after she – you know, I kind of became the trusted advisor. Which means I _advise_ or something like save the world, I’m still not sure how to explain it.”

“I see,” His dad says, nodding. “Anything else?”

“The Argents are hunters but they haven’t killed Derek because there’s a code and he hasn’t broken it. And I’m also kind of in Derek’s pack which does and doesn’t include Scott, but definitely has Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson.” He scans his brain for anything else and thinks he’ll wait a little bit before telling about an Alpha pack.

His dad clears his throat, but his voice still comes out shaky when he asks Stiles, “Can we start with the ‘werewolves are real’ thing? And you’re going to have to explain Matt then, aren’t you?”

Stiles takes out his phone, nodding in agreement with his dad all while hearing the line ring.

“Scott!” He breathes in relief when the line picks up. “Wanna help me explain werewolves to my dad by coming over? You’ll be my bestest friend forever?”

“Holy shit,” is all he hears on the other line but then Stiles grins when he hears the sound of a car door opening and that’s the answer to his question.

His dad is still shell-shocked, clutching his unused fork and looking at his fried pork like it’s going to eat _him_ and not the other way around.

“Oh, and Dad? You can’t tell Scott about the advisor or witch thing, that’s my big big secret.” His dad pales and Stiles stands to squeeze his shoulder. It’s extremely awkward and his dad will ground him for all eternity but it just feels so good telling someone.

 

(303)

It’s finally three in the morning when Stiles finishes explaining everything and Scott went home hours ago after showing his shocking transfiguration to a werewolf to the Sheriff.

He’s told every single thing he could possibly think of (except his crush on Derek, that’s something that can stay hidden for now) even showing his dad the journal mom left him. He knows he’s probably saying way too much and he’s not even sure if this is the right thing to do if he wants to keep his dad safe, but he knows that he deserves the truth by now.

And when he’s done, the Sheriff looks mad and upset and disappointed, saying, “I can’t believe you kept all this from me.”

Stiles’ heart drops at the words and he bows his head down in shame, nodding in agreement.

“—but I’m so glad you’re still here.”

And then there was crying and hugs but they are Stilinski men who won’t admit it in public.

 

(306)

“Do you trust me?”

It’s six in the evening, Derek is on his bed lounging after talking to his dad a little more about werewolves and even staying for dinner. Stiles tried not to blush the whole way through it because even if they weren’t _involved_ , he felt like he was introducing a boyfriend to his dad.

Derek doesn’t even look that phased anymore by the question while he reads his book. “I had my doubts at first, with all your attempts to get me arrested, but yeah, I think I do.”

“They were just doing their job!” Stiles defends _again_ , but doesn’t admit his little burst of happiness at the answer. “And I need you to do something.”

“No,” Derek answers firmly.

“It involves the Alpha pack,” Stiles amends, fixing the statement and proposition around in his head so Derek will agree.

He looks up finally from his novel, with cautious eyes, “Maybe.”

“I need you to get the Alpha pack out of town,” He says seriously. “I know we’re going for permanently and I know that I’m an idiot, don’t give me that look – but I need you to maybe take your pack and fake-challenge them to a fight outside of town. They might agree to it, if you argue you don’t want to fight on the territory you both want.”

“Stiles, the plan was to always fight them,” Derek hissed, clearly restraining to roll his eyes at Stiles’ young stupidity. But he would have none of it.

“Do you want your entire pack beaten and dead or do you want an easy solution?” He snaps back, knowing that Derek might have been training them this summer, but there was still no way a pack of teenagers could beat a pack of experienced Alphas.

“And what would that solution be?” He asks bitterly and smiling. But it’s not the smile Stiles likes because it’s _mean_.

“I – I can’t tell you,” Stiles answers regretfully and Derek smirks now, stands up and moves to the window.

“That’s what I thought,” He sneered, shaking his head. Stiles sighs sadly, frowning and looking at the ground. He knew this would be a mistake because he should’ve known that Derek isn’t a stupid guy and knows Stiles isn’t telling him anything. Derek’s face softens for a split second then. “But yeah, I’ll do it,” He replies before leaving out the window.

And like most days end in his werewolf-induced life, Stiles is both relieved and distraught.

 

(327)

While Derek promised he would get the alpha pack out of town for a fake fight, what happens instead is that three terrible weeks of silence pass by and then before he knows it, Derek texts him that the plan will occur today.

Thank you for the time to prepare. _Not_.

But he has been preparing while he could and relaxing while he could because it was his summer after all and he really did deserve a break sometimes. And the best part of the summer was how he and his dad were so much closer because now Stiles could talk about some of it, saying that for the time being he still wanted to keep him safe and the Sheriff just sighed at that – the prospect of his son protecting _him_ could never settle well.

But his spells were memorized and his magic was a little stronger though he doesn’t admit it was a little stronger when Derek was nearby. He knows that Derek’s mad at him for lying so much and he can’t blame the guy. He’s been lying since he was probably six years old.

It all goes down in a forest that settled in both the borderline of Beacon Hills and the city right over, Hawthorne. When Derek informs that he’s about to go meet them in the forest for their fight out of town, Stiles leaves too so he can get a head start on the set-up.

The plan is to set a barrier spell on the city, keeping out all werewolves and magical creatures except for the ones Stiles permits. He’s rewritten the spell around so that it applies to Derek’s pack and himself and yes, even freaking creepy Peter who he _loathes_ because he killed possibly the only other person who knew about him besides his dad and his mom. But as long as they can keep the Alpha pack out until Stiles finishes the spell, this should go in his favor.

And if it doesn’t, Stiles is slightly a pessimist so he came up with a few backup plans that were way less promising to his safety but good for everyone else.

When Stiles arrives, he’s thankful for the long summer days because all that fighting they did in the winter really freaked him out about the dark sometimes. Stiles uses a quick location spell to figure out the exact barrier and laughs nervously when he realizes he’s over it and needs to _back the fuck up_. Like almost a mile.

The next thing to happen wasn’t in the plan but a nice surprise when his phone rings and it doesn’t feel weird anymore that it’s Derek’s name on the screen.

“Hey,” He answers brightly and cheerfully. “All set?”

“Yeah,” Derek confirms, but he stays silent for a little bit and Stiles can hear him driving on the way. “Listen, whatever it is you’re planning, just – be careful, okay?”

Stiles nods, and then almost smacks himself on the forehead. “Yeah, yeah, you too.”

“Okay, um, good luck.” And then Derek hangs up and Stiles is feeling that buzz again even though he’s all alone and it’s really not the time to be thinking of how Derek gives him the love is the most powerful magic feeling a confirmation. Really _not_ the time.

He stands ready, and just ten minutes later, he hears a howl – his cue that both packs have arrived – and starts speaking the spell. Stiles doesn’t remember much of it, just that the slight buzzing makes the barrier spell feel almost stronger, and he’s reminded of Laura telling him that he’s also protecting the town.

The spell’s over and Stiles made sure that he included the exceptions’ names so they could all get back in, but it’s not over yet. Stiles ran now, towards the borderline, to the clearing he knows they’re at based on his set-up and he doesn’t like what he sees. Scott is hurt, his leg bleeding with scratches while he fights off the twin alphas and Derek breaks concentration in his fighting to look right at him – which was a mistake when a blonde Alpha slashes at his chest and he cries out. The buzz is what controls him and Stiles makes a move to all of them.

“Fall back!” Stiles shouts to the pack who all look at him with widening eyes. Everyone knows what it means but only Erica and Isaac listen, heading for the border. Boyd looks confused – like he wants to go but he doesn’t want to leave Derek and Scott behind, but knows it’s too late.

“Stiles, no!” Derek yells out when Stiles runs toward him and pushes him back.

“What are you doing? Run! Take Scott and go!” He orders, and he should’ve known the same mistake that got Derek paralyzed is what causes an Alpha to claw at him through his back and he feels light headed when blood spills but is glad it wasn’t teeth. He doesn’t have time to be discreet – he would guess later that this is another thing Laura said about doing the right thing, but he says a spell. It was one of the last resort ones because Stiles didn’t think he was strong enough but he raises his arm at them anyways.

“ _Hoc mea et lupos et homines cordis mei servo_!”

It’s a protection spell. Things go slowly in his mind, but a quiet blast pushes all of the werewolves on the enemy side down, a blast of power injuring them. They all look in painful awe, unable to get up, and Stiles doesn’t even want to know what Scott and Derek’s face look like behind him even if they were unaffected. He made damn sure of that.

“This is _our_ territory. Do you understand that? Because if you don’t, I will have no remorse on hunting down each and every one of you and killing you without so much as a sound.” Stiles threatens, his voice low and dark like a storm without rain and only thunder. He thinks he plays the part pretty well because he actually doesn’t want to kill anyone.

Derek looks in shock but also unsurprised once he turns around. Scott’s face is the one that looks ridiculous. And Boyd – Boyd was still out here? – just kind of looks impressed. Like he didn’t know Stilinski had it in him.

He’s still in his threatening mood when he looks at each of them. “Next time I fucking tell you to run, you _go_. Now,” He breathes, calming. “Let’s go home.” And walks ahead nervously, but knows they’re all following behind him.

They pass the border and it’s moments later, the fight is over, but one of the idiot Alphas actually try to attack but can’t pass through. If Stiles was in a better mood, he would laugh at the confused expression on the guy’s face when he tries to step but gets pushed back.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek growls when he sees the brief event retaliated with a flick of Stiles wrist, causing the Alpha on the other side to go down.

“I know, I know,” Stiles sighs, and continues walking. “I’ve got some ‘splaining to do.”

 

(328)

Stiles tells his dad everything now that he knows they’re safe. And his dad then grounds him for a week, but Stiles knows it’s mostly because he got hurt and wants him to heal for a little bit without leaving the house. Which Stiles appreciates because he was still avoiding Derek and Scott and anyone else he needed to tell the truth to.

Later on, when he’s resting in his room shirtless because the bandages are uncomfortable rubbing against cloth, his dad comes in again and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Why do you think the spell worked?” He asks, curiously.

“Huh?” Stiles doesn’t get it.

“Earlier, you said you didn’t expect the protection one to work because it was way beyond your level.” He doesn’t look like he means to pry, just genuinely interested and Stiles guesses this is how he tells his dad he’s in love with a guy five years older than him.

“Well, my powers seem to be heightened when –“ He stops and then widens his eyes at his dad. “Um.”

“Yes, _Stiles_?” Now he looks wary and cautious of the kid. Like he knows he’s not going to like what he’s probably going to end up hearing.

“Did you ever get that buzzing feeling when you were with mom? Or like you were just a stronger person with her?” Is what comes out of his mouth. It’s a good intro, he thinks, it might help ease the blow a little.

“A slight yes to the buzz, it was really small and I just thought it was from being happy. But yes to the second part. Was that magical?” He asks and rolls his eyes at the obvious _yes_ in Stiles’ coy grin.

“Love kind of makes us witches have more power to do spells.” Stiles admits, hoping that he’s being neutral in his answer and can drop this topic.

He’s not and they don’t because his dad groans. “Is this about the Hale kid?”

“What?!” Stiles kind of squeaks. “No! No, not at –“

He gets a pointed look in response and sighs, giving in. This honesty thing is kicking him in the ass.

“Yes, yes,” Stiles groans and covers his face with his palms. “I’m totally in love with the guy.”

“You do know you're underage?” His dad reminds him and Stiles blushes _horrifically_ because he’d been jacking off to the thought of Derek fucking him for weeks and it’s like his dad was reading his _mind_ and those thoughts should _always_ be kept private.

“Yes,” Stiles squeaks, again and then grins, “But we’re not even together, so you don’t have to worry.” He lifts up a hand to pat his dad’s arm but the man only cringes at the gesture.

“Even if that changes, I’m not going to be able to stop you two from having sex, am I?” It looks like it physically pains him to say it. Just like it physically pains Stiles to _hear_ it.

“Dad!” He exclaims, really not wanting to have this talk. In the silence, he realizes that his dad is actually waiting for an answer to the question. And he feels all the shame creep up to his face when he says, “No, probably not.” But he knows it’s true because there was no way in hell Stiles would wait until he was 18 if he had that delicious body all to himself.

The Sheriff groans again, looking to the ceiling for guidance, and then gladly switches the topic to soup for dinner.

 

(336)

“Scott, man, answer your phone. I know we need to talk and I know you’re mad at me but there is only like five weeks left of the summer, and there’s no way I’m letting it pass without us playing more Hot Pursuit.” He hangs up, leaving yet another message, and sitting around in his room all _alone_.

“Hi.”

He spins around in shock at the voice, surprised to see Derek at the window like he was literally looking at a troll in his headlights instead of deer. He definitely thought Scott would forgive him and talk before _Derek_.

“Uh, can I come in?” The Alpha asks, which is just _weird_ because he never does. Stiles nods stupidly, and knows he’s going to need to snap out of it to talk.

“I’m a witch.” Stiles is also an idiot because Derek rolls his eyes because _Derek already knows that by now, idiot._

“Yeah, I figured.” The guy then lies on Stiles’ bed like he used to and Stiles kind of goes a little crazy at it because he hasn’t seen Derek for over a week and he hasn’t really jerked off much and now the guy is _on his bed_.

It’s quiet, mostly because Stiles is just staring at how glorious Derek is and thinking of how fucked up and perfect his personality is and he’s a pathetic _mess_. Derek just doesn’t even seem to be mad which is what is shocking him the most.

“So? Tell me what else.” Derek looks a little more terse at that demand. And Stiles gulps, nodding.

“I’m the trusted advisor, not Deaton,” Stiles admits and Derek looks a little more intrigued. “Laura and I always got along when I was young but it wasn’t until I was 15 and she came back to Beacon Hills that I really met her.”

Now Derek looks a mix between hurt and angry at the mention of his sister, sitting up to pay more attention to Stiles’ words.

“She told me there was danger coming to this town and that I needed to be on top of it but couldn’t let anyone know. It was a little easier with the mountain ash and then the Peter coming back to life thing when Deaton kind of filled in as the role. Everyone just assumed I was a lame human kid who couldn’t do any fighting and was useless except for some research.”

“No one thought that,” Derek interrupts softly and looking at Stiles like he’s something else. It’s almost like the look Derek gave him when he skipped out on lacrosse to – to stay and scope out with _him_. Oh my god Derek likes him back – this is _weird_ and he’s _buzzing_ in his fingertips again.

“Really?” Stiles asks, even though he knows Derek means it, he just wants to hear it and his heart is beating harder again and he doesn’t want to cover it up.

“Yeah,” Derek confirms, almost looking a little red – was that _blushing_? “Um,” the Alpha clears his throat, like he’s remembering that he’s supposed to be mad at Stiles or something. “How was Laura? When she came back?”

Stiles is a brave, brave and considerate man, and that is why he takes a seat next to Derek to answer. “Scared,” and it was the truth. Most of the time he saw Laura, she seemed kind of panicked, like the trouble was at her ankles. “Other times, she seemed more like herself.” Stiles takes a deep breath, and Derek can feel it since their shoulders are pressing together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t really know anything about Peter and I didn’t really understand why –“

“Stiles, Stiles, it’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Derek says, sighing, and it almost sounds like he’s had months of realizing it wasn’t _his_ fault either.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” and Stiles feels a little better after that spills out because that’s what he really wanted Derek to know of all things besides his hopeless buzzing around him. Especially right now. There must have been some way his mom could turn this off when she was around his dad, right?

“If you did, I would have never agreed to your stupid and moronic plan,” Derek replies quickly, but he bumps shoulders with Stiles and that’s what tells him that he’s forgiven and even that Derek’s sorry too.

He would do a happy jig if he was alone and instead his fingertips buzz vividly again and Stiles grins.

“It was a brilliant plan, don’t even deny it. I saved all your asses once again and went all badass on a bunch of werewolves. It was pretty powerful,” Stiles says cockily and finally, he can _brag_ about it.

“You got hurt,” Derek frowns and Stiles’ heart leaps because _that’s_ why he didn’t like the plan. And then his heart goes off and so does the buzzing and he’s not even hiding this shit anymore.

“And stop buzzing.”

Stiles’ face goes red embarrassingly fast and he kind of squawks but Derek just smirks a little and presses his lips against his and he doesn’t even need to think before he’s opening his mouth and Derek’s fucking _tongue_ is against his and oh god, they’re on his _bed_ and they’re _making out_ and Stiles actually turns into goo and moans.

And then all bets are off it seems, because a moan sends Derek to literally pounce on him like a – like a wolf. Derek mouths at his neck and scrapes his teeth making Stiles shiver underneath him.

“How long have you –“ Stiles gasps because Derek took off his jacket and found a really sensitive spot on his neck at the same time. How does he even _do_ that?

Derek latches off his neck, only to gesture him to raise his arms and pull his shirt off which he was excruciatingly fast about. “I was next to you in a pool for two hours, I could feel your dirty thoughts radiating off your head.”

Stiles wouldn’t exactly say that he whimpers, more of a sexy, sexy mewl escapes him when Derek’s mouth does obscene things on the way to his bare stomach and even over the slight scarring left over from the wound. Derek kind of kisses that area all gently and Stiles is going to _die_ because of this guy.

“More clothes, off. Now.” He complains when he looks at Derek in front of him. Derek sheds everything but his pants and it’s enough to make Stiles groan when he sees the body he’d been literally fantasizing about for months.

“I wanted to be so mad at you when you did that on the field but then you demanded them to back the hell off and all I could think of was how fucking _hot_ you were,” Derek admits and groans when Stiles sucks on his chest and starts to unbutton his jeans. “Jesus, I’m going to get arrested for this.”

Stiles pulls down the jeans and Derek’s boxers along with it and his cock is hard and so, so beautiful that he shakes his head in disagreement. “Already had this talk, we’re fine,” and then he leans forward and sucks on the head.

Derek’s legs kind of give out and he shakes at the sudden feel of having someone _suck his cock_ so he lies back with a gasp. Stiles pulls off for only a second to reposition and goes back on Derek’s dick like it’s a _freaking lollipop_.

Stiles doesn’t have like any experience with this but he sticks to the basics, covering his teeth, moving up and down and running his tongue along the underside. He fists what he can’t fit in his mouth and mainly works to the sounds of Derek’s moans which had to be the hottest thing in the world and the fact that he seriously loves the taste of Derek’s dick. He knows he’s doing okay when Derek’s hips try to buck up but Stiles holds him down with his arm.

Stiles hums around Derek’s cock, and is met with, “ _Stiles_ , fuck –“ and Derek reaches down to fist his buzz-cut but he doesn’t want to let up, and he feels hot spurts of cum go down his throat and it’s actually kind of perfect and worth it to hear the noise that leaves Derek’s mouth. The guy could be a porn star with those sounds.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek breathes when Stiles comes up and necks at him.

“Nope,” He replies, smug and satisfied and still _hard_. “Name’s Stiles.”

If Derek gets all feral and reciprocates right after, well, he doesn’t kiss and tell.

 

(348)

Stiles leans back on the couch and sighs happily when the sound of Scott losing in the game comes through the tv’s speakers.

“Damn it!” Scott shouts but he can’t be bothered to care at his friend’s anger because sweet defeat is a sweet defeat.

By now, Scott has forgiven him. It took a lot of convincing on Stiles’ part including buying a new game and not saying that the mountain ash with Gerard was actually his idea, but it manages to work.

It’s just a bit of a plus that Derek Hale has been sneaking into his room at night for the past couple of days and doing lots of perfect unmentionable things to him. Stiles kind of drops the bomb on Scott right then after the game finished.

“ _So_ , Scott, how’s Allison?” They’ve been broken up the entire summer so far but they still talk like friends sometimes and Scott only seems to be okay because of Isaac.

“She’s okay, I guess, Isaac took me to a movie the other day after she called,” Scott grins happily and then looks to the floor. “He’s a good friend.”

Stiles holds back a respective snort at his best friend’s little boy crush and focuses on his point. “That’s cool. Does Isaac mention Derek at all?”

“Sometimes. He says that this week Derek hasn’t really come back to the rail station to sleep like he used to.” He looks to the tv and then back to Stiles extremely confused because he’s not exactly sure why they’re even really talking about it.

Stiles bursts into quick laughter though because he couldn’t help it. Those must have been the nights when Derek is either blowing him or _cuddling_ and sleeping together in his bed.

Scott narrows his eyes at Stiles in a very unconvincing glare, “What? What do you know that I don’t?” He practically whines like a puppy at this point.

“What if I told you Derek was kind of um, dating me?” Stiles slowly opens his tightly clenched eyes to see the surprised reaction on Scott’s face.

“ _Oh_ ,” Scott just says like he’s realizing something huge. “Oh my god, I get it. _Oh_. Um. That’s good for you, man but please don’t ever give me details and is _that_ why you smell so different? I thought you hated him!”

“Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, Scott,” Stiles jokes again, but the pressure’s kind of off his shoulder again. He likes this honesty thing a lot actually these past days.

 

(350)

Stiles never really thought he’d be so blissful to wake up to a sore ass but my god, he _is_ and certainly is when he wakes up with his boyfriend’s arm around his waist to add to that.

The only thought besides loving his stupid sourwolf loads is that he’s extremely thirsty. Stiles slides out from under Derek’s arm despite the guy’s mumbling protests – which Stiles will tell him about later because he is a good person who loves to see Derek a blushing mess. He throws on sweatpants and walks slowly down the stairs for water only to be met with his dad in the kitchen.

His dad literally just takes _one_ look at him and groans at the ceiling and then looks back to him.

“I was hoping this wouldn’t be a ‘better sooner than later’ situation.”

Stiles grins sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” His dad glares behind him and he turns to see Derek walking down the stairs in his jeans only, rubbing at his morning eyes and walking over to Stiles to circle his waist from behind.

“Nope, I’m not,” Stiles agrees grinning when Derek pecks his cheek and his dad makes an excuse about needing to leave the room.

For the most part, it’s a pretty awesome summer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "False calm." (Stiles makes his heartbeat seem normal to the werewolves!)  
> "With this, I protect what is mine and the wolves and people of my heart."
> 
> EDIT: Thank you, KeriArentikai for helping me change it to "Hoc mea et lupos et homines cordis mei servo" and to ktg, for reminding me, which I really DID know but pretended the internet was smarter than me that 'Equus' is horse. I should have known because of equestrian and that one play Daniel Radcliffe did with a horse. ANYWAYS. Thanks for the help!


End file.
